whiteknightchroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Maverick
Pactmaker of the Secret Knights known as the Black Angel Knight or the "Defiler", very little is known about him except he sides with the Magi for unknown Reasons, it turns out he is the second oldest of the Pactmakers and one of the most dangerous. Biography History Dogma War During the Dogma War, Maverick and Setti were the best of friends, easily together they destroyed an invasion force of the Athwane on the capital of the Ithurenia Empire. Following this the Knights were split into Two Teams, each commanded by either "Defiler" or "Sun King", their final target however was the destruction of the Athwane forces found at the Dogma Hall. Ironically enough, this was found out to have been a trap which was sprung the moments that the Knights stepped into the threshold, "Defiler" was lost alongside its brother "Salvation". Shinka Village After awakening, the original Pactmakers went about living their lives as Children however Maverick became complacent on seeing the next Dogma War and so began preping his skills for combat through training, his chance suposedly came when Clyde Ledam approached Glasel (Setti) whom then killed his adopted father and became known as Grazel. This caused Maverick to see Setti's insanity, as an illness which he wished to repair. Maverick wanted to stop whatever illness befell his brother, therefore he approched "Defiler" deep within Shinka Village which was placed there as an effective way to scare monsters away, after gaining the Knight's Ark he was welcomed by Grazel whom he followed without trusting the "new" Setti. White Knight Chronicles Maverick appears at Balandor where he takes on the form of Zodiark to fight Alecsander which appears to fight the Magi Forces, Maverick is disguised when he appears as a Purple Armoured Knight (Codenamed the "Ebony Knight" by the Bandalor Guards" with an unknown Ark. At Albana he joins the group and aids them in defeating Kara while also telling Eldore to stay away from his siblings (Leonard, Angelo,etc) or Maverick wouldn't be able to promise mercy if he tried to manipilate them, Maverick then aids Leonard and Co further by aiding the defeat of a combined Gigas at the Ruins. Maverick leads the way up the Flandar Trail to the peak and along with Kara, disappears during the two Elder Dragon's Boss Battle before the Black Angel Knight and Black Knight appear to join the battle, along with the White Angel Knight and White Knight they were able to defeat both Dragons and the two Ebony Knights destroyed the Dragons before fleeing. Later, they meet Ceasar at Greede and Maverick gives Eldore another warning glare that states that Eldore shouldn't try to control Ceasar either which is later confirmed in the Bunker Lode Caverns to be the Pactmaker of the Dragon Knight, here it is where Angelo and Maverick seperate with Maverick going ahead to Balandor ahead despite Angelo's desire to follow his secret lover. At Balandor, listening to a secret conversation between Maverick and Setti, Angelo learns that Kara and Maverick have some kind of connection to the Magi however he is uncertain of the details as of yet. Soon enough they learn that Setti was killed in an explosion at his house which upsets Maverick though he is sure that Setti has survived, when confirmed it was Grazel that destroyed the house by commanding his Magi, Maverick is furious with Setti's dark personality. Maverick acompanies the group to Baccea where he refuses to aid Kara and Grazel in stealing the Knight's Arks at the expense of Angelo, Ceasar and Leonard's lives, he then is questioned by Ceasar why he didn't join them since he was the Black Angel Knight which ignoring the suprise of everyone else states that he is attempting to help Setti survive his fate and turning out on top. Maverick protects Setti for most of the of the game and notices the subtle change in Setti the moment that Grazel takes over in Sinka Village while even hinting to his real reason he protects Setti so and why he serves the Magi in secret to Ceasar, at the Dogma Hall Ruins entrance he willingly rejoins the Magi when Setti is revealed to be Grazel and uses the Black Angel Knight to destroy the ground under Leonard and Co, he then follows Grazel/Setti deeper into the Hall until they reach the Dogma Palace at its heart. It is there that he and the White and Dragon Squires face off against Leonard and Co's own Knights however after losing the advantage he makes a quick retreat into another part of the ruins where Shapur is waiting, Maverick doesn't transform to fight alongside Grazel and Sun King saying that "Grazel needs a 'wake up' Call", he fights with Kara to allow Grazel time to escape however frowns upon Shapur's way of showing he has the Black Squire, he flies away after the Monoship after healing Kara and handing her over to Caesar stating that he "got what he wanted from their premature friendship". White Knight Chronicles II Maverick is seen rather early in WKC II, marching about as Supreme Commander of the Magi Forces and crippling all the enemies that approch his army as though they were nothing but irritances, Grazel has placed Maverick at the direct head of the Knight Forces and the strategies behind them, he states upon his first apperance that his Uncle was Emperor Madoras and that it was his Grandfather on his Mother's side whom invented the Incorruptus which such a success caused his mother to be married to Madoras' brother in a Political Marriage. The "Bleeding Effect" finally takes route over the last Two Years as seen as early with the changes through White Knight Chronicles, his Amethyst Hair has now bled into Black and his similar eyes have paled into a dark grey colour, he is faster with a sword and manifesting his wings causes him little pain anymore, he has even shown the ability to launch shockwaves of energy from the palms of his hands smiliar to the shoulder cannons mounted on his Knight. Due to the increase of his skills it becomes apparent few other than Leonard's group can now stand against him as he easily commands armies to destroy his enemies and in battle he is rarely ever has an equal, Maverick is now strong enough and has the family knowledge in how to "dismiss" a Knight that has been summoned against him, Maverick is far more laid back in his free time now except when it comes to Grazel where he uses the truth to reveal that Setti is in no way related to Emperor Madoras which shatters the mask of the man known as Grazel in turn giving Setti a chance to resurface. With Setti's return, Maverick speeds along the preparations that would allow Emperor Madoras to appear in that world as well as attempting to recruit Leonard back into the Yshrenian Empire which to that end he prods at Leonard stating that he has no free will outside of serving Princess Cisna and states that the reborn Setti will be more than welcome to face Leonard on the field of battle, shortly afterwards the entire Magi Forces attack Balandor led by Setti and Richard whom seemingly are able to easily face off against the Knight arrayed against them however the Moon Princess soon intervenes by destroying the three Monoships that had arrived in the skies above. Reviving Emperor Madoras Abilities The Bleeding Effect The Bleeding Effect is an effect that the User gains from exposure to their Knight; Maverick's usual symptoms are: *Knight's Knowledge of Combat. *Inhuman Instincts *Inhuman Strength *Inhuman Agility *The Ability to produce a White and Black Wing from his Back. Category:Original Character